Strong
by Copper Hillier
Summary: The thoughts of Harry Potter as he is left to fend for himself, on the streets of London.
1. Chapter 1

Five year old Harry Potter watched as his Uncle drove away, leaving him all alone.

Still watching as his Uncle drove away, Harry mused, it wouldn't be so different from what he had been used to, he had always had to look out for himself, he had always had to be strong, and now would be no different.

When the red taillights of his Uncle's company car, was finally so far away that Harry could no longer track it, he turned and made his way into a nearby alley.

The boy rummaged through the alley looking for something that could be of use to him. Some food, maybe a blanket anything would be good right about this time, beacuse nobody would be coming to help him, no one ever had before, and Harry had just about given up on hoping that someday, one of his long lost relatives would show up and whisk him away. No, nobody had ever come and nobody would ever come, it was one of the lessons he had learned in his admittedly short life, along with not being aloud to ask questions, or fight back, or much of anything really.

Hauling a ratty, grey blanket from one of the nearby trashcans, Harry settled down in the alley, his back to the brick of the neighbouring building, the old blanket thrown over himself in an attempt to keep himself warm, on the cold autumn night.

Looking up into the sky, Harry spotted the half moon, stars just beginning to make themselves visible on either side of it.

Staring at the first star he had laid eyes on Harry began to recite a poem his school teacher had taught to him, on one of the few days Harry had been able to go to school.

"Star light Star bright, The first star I see tonight, I wish I may I wish I might, Have this wish I wish tonight...I wish..."

Harry stopped to ponder his thoughts, why was he bothering, Uncle Vernon had told him many times there was no such thing as magic, not only that but it just wasn't normal, Harry had been told on countless occasions.

Harry let out a snort. What would he wish for anyway? For Uncle Vernon to come back and take him home? No thanks he wasn't going back to that nightmare.

With those thoughts on his mind, Harry let his head loll onto his shoulder, as his eyelids drooped shut. He would figure out what to do in the morning, right now he was just so tired.

With those thoughts in mind Five year old Harry Potter drifted off to sleep, knowing no one would be coming to help him, not now, not ever. He would have to rely on his own strength, As he began a new chapter of his life, one which would take place on the streets on London.


	2. Chapter 2

Six year old Harry Potter made his way down, one of London's many small alleys, keeping a sharp eye out for any Rubbish bins, that looked to be promising.

Having been left to fend for himself in the Spring, Harry spent his sixth birthday on the streets of London, where he still remained in the latter part of fall, a chill now very much present in the air.

Having been looking for food for the better part of the day, Harry took one more longing look into a restaurant across the street, before finally giving into defeat, Turning he began to make his way back to the alley he called home, ignoring the grumbling sound emitting from his stomach.

About halfway there Harry decided to take a shortcut across one of London's busier streets, hoping to spot something promising that he could use to sate his hunger, when he observed an older man who sat upon the ground looking rather pitiful as he thrust a paper cup into the faces of people passing by, blabbering to them about needing money for his children, wife, dog, cat. Even going so far as to tell one person that he was an alien who needed to return to his home planet.

A grumble once again came from little Harry's stomach as he watched the older man receive some pocket change from an elderly woman who had a pitying look on her face.

Maybe if Harry were to start asking around for some money, he might get enough to go to that restaurant he had seen earlier!

Becoming excited by the Prospect of food Harry made his way over to a rubbish bin, and began to rummage through it until he found a cup similar to the mans, then seating himself on the ground procceded to make himself look as pitiful as possible before thrusting the cup in his hands into the face of the first person he saw. A rather large man who wore a rather expensive looking overcoat.

Upon seeing the young boy holding out a cup begging for money, the man immediately dived into his pocket and after grabbing a five pound note, he stuffed the money into the boys paper cup, then proceeded on his way, a look of pity still plastered to his face.

A look of joy spread its way across Young Harry's face as he stared into the cup held in his hand. The man had given him a whole five pounds, an amount of money Harry had never held, even before his times in the streets!

He could do anything with five pounds, his six year old mind reasoned, but then the words of his Uncle Vernon thoughts on beggars crossed his mind, and how he thought that he, Harry, was just a useless bum. He was not a useless bum, like his uncle Vernon said he was. No he would not beg for his money, he would not thrive off of pity,he would get what he needed...somehow.

With that Harry got up from his place on the sidewalk, and made his way to the homeless man across the street, and proceeded to drop the five pound note into the mans paper cup, before continuing on back to his alley, ignoring the shouts of joy coming from the man, he had just left behind.

He would get what he needed somehow,he just needed to be strong, Harry thought as a determined look spread across his face.


End file.
